


Sorrow and Joy

by 2Nienna2



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: The tears poured out of Nienna. They rushed through the valley until they collected at the bottom in a now rushing river.
Relationships: Could also be Nienna/Yavanna Kementári, Nienna & Yavanna Kementári
Kudos: 3
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2019: Bingo Bash Redux





	Sorrow and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> **Cards, Numbers and Prompts:** G55; Cry me a river (In a Manner Of Speaking), I24; Shaking like a leaf (In a Manner Of Speaking), I29; happiness (Deep Thoughts)

The tears poured out of Nienna. They rushed though the valley until they collected at the bottom in a now rushing river. Nienna dived into it and was carried, still sobbing, as the river started to overflow its banks.  
The sorrow was difficult. But there was a strange sort of happiness that came in this outpouring. She felt the world more fully than most, and that was both her bane and her greatest joy. And sometimes? Sometimes the two mixed together in ways others wouldn’t understand.  
Yavanna let her cry without judgement. She let Nienna’s tears cleanse the broken leaves.


End file.
